Family Poseidon- Back in her arms
by NicercyPercico
Summary: Amphitrite is thinking of Percy and her family on the way to the festivity.


Amphitrite was _**gliding**_ through the palace. She was on her way to the _**festivity**_ that was being held in the _**great hall**_. Her two sons where back _**home**_. Percy and Tyson were back in her _**arms**_ once more and now that they were, she _**wasn't**_ going to let them go _**anytime**_ soon. Zeus could _**stuff**_ it!

She had let them go _**once**_ and once was _**quite**_ enough. It was _**Hera's**_ idea (of course) that the strongest of their children should be made _**'demi-gods'**_ to save the world; blah blah blah. No one had _**liked **_the idea, not _**even **_Hera, but it was _**necessary**_ and they _**knew**_ that. They told their children of the plan and their children agreed to _**help**_. Even if it meant they would be _**carried**_ and _**birthed **_by other _**women**_ or have _**different**_ fathers. They would have _**new memories**_ as well.

_**She**_ was _**lucky**_; she _**supposed.**_ Other parents had to let a lot their children be _**'taken'**_ but she only had to let go of _**two**_. _**Two….**_ The number _**wasn't**_ very big to most but to a parent it was a _**huge**_ number; the _**'little'**_ number two meant the _**world**_. But still, how _**could**_ she _**complain?**_

She arrived at the large blue doors, opening them-selves as if they _**knew**_ of her presence. As she was being greeted by her people she kept an _**eye out**_ for her family. She _**saw **_them (eventually) through the _**maze**_ of people.

Her daughters; Benthesikyme, Rhode and Kymopoleia were all gossiping about their _**dresses**_ and _**admiring**_ each other. She was _**proud**_ of them. Not _**fighting**_ over whom was looking the _**best**_ and _**most beautiful**_; because that _**wasn't**_ what mattered and _**they knew**_ that.

She looked over her shoulder to see her _**husband**_ and three _**sons**_ talking about things. Well, _**Poseidon**_ and _**Tyson**_ (her youngest child) where _**talking**_ and were watching _**amused**_ at her other sons _**Triton**_ and _**Percy**_. You could see _**clearly**_ that those two _**trouble-makers**_ where having a _**brotherly banter. **_She had to _**smile**_ at that. You could see how much Triton _**missed**_ his younger brothers, no matter _**how**_ _**many**_ times he _**denied**_ it. That was her eldest son _**alright**_; rather going to _**Tartarus**_ and _**back**_ before _**admitting**_ that he had _**feelings**_ for his brothers. And Percy, loving to '_**challenge**_' Triton and make him _**embarrassed**_ just like his _**father**_ did with _**Zeus. **_Oh yes, they _**were**_ their _**fathers**_ sons alright.

She _**remembered**_ when it was the day for _**her**_ children to be _**'born'**_. She hugged her sons _**tightly**_ until they had to go, she watched _**longingly**_ after them with _**tears**_ ready to _**burst**_ out her eyes like a _**waterfall.**_

Amphitrite watched from afar as Percy learnt to _**walk**_, how he learnt to _**talk**_; the way he said '_**mama**__'_ for the first time. When he got _**bullied**_ but didn't do anything to them because he didn't _**like hurting**_ people. She was so _**proud**_ when he came home with a _**smile**_ on his face from getting _**good grades**_ or _**praises**_ from his teachers. And laughed a little whenever he did things by _**accident**_ or _**purpose**_ that were bad. Oh yes, he was _**still**_ a little _**mischief…**_. _**Her**_ little mischief. She was _**proud**_ of him either way and _**knew**_ Poseidon was _**looking out**_ for him too and felt the _**same**_.

She watched as Tyson; her little baby boy, was _**hurt**_ and _**bullied**_. It took _**Poseidon**_ and _**half**_ the servants to keep her from _**drowning**_ the kids.

'_**Fate must play itself out.'**_ They told her.

'_**Screw Fate!' **_She always thought.

It was _**breaking**_ her heart how Tyson was _**praying**_ to his father for a _**friend**_. Poseidon was doing his _**best**_ to keep from going to the _**surface**_ and dragging Tyson and Percy both _**back home**_.

She _**watched**_ them fight in _**both wars**_. Watched Tyson _**lead **_attacks with the _**Cyclopes'**_, while Percy led the _**demigods**_. All she could do was _**stare, frozen**_ in place while she watched Percy _**fall**_ into _**Tartarus. Restrain **_herself from going and _**hugging **_Tyson and say _**sweet-nothings**_ into his ears while he _**cried **_himself to _**sleep**_ on her lap; like he always _**used**_ to when he was _**upset.**_ Percy _**barley**_ made it out _**alive **_from the _**two wars**_ and she's not even going to _**think**_ about the _**fall.**_

All _**she**_ wanted to _**concentrate**_ on was the_** here**_ and _**now. **_She thought back to when Percy came _**home**_; to the _**under-water palace**_ to _**convince**_ Poseidon to _**aid the Olympians.**_ She and Triton had to look at Percy with _**disgust **_and _**indifference**_. It _**hurt**_ them, _**yes**_, but it _**had**_ to be done.

But that didn't _**matter anymore**_, her children where _**home**_. Back in her _**arms again**_. That was all she _**ever wanted**_, all she ever _**thought**_ about and _**dreamt**_. And it came _**true**_.

As she _**made**_ her way over to Percy she was _**holding**_ her breath. She had _**already**_ welcomed back _**Tyson**_, he _**remembered everything. **_But she _**hadn't **_welcomed back Percy yet, because she was _**afraid**_.

Amphitrite may have _**looked calm**_ but inside she was in _**upper turmoil. **_Her _**emotions**_ where _**ironic**_, she thought, because she was the _**wife of Poseidon**_ after all. Her feet were _**moving**_ on their _**own accord.**_

Amphitrite glided _**closer**_ until she was _**in front**_ of Triton and Percy. Her breath _**hitched**_ in her throat as the both _**turned**_ to look at her. She couldn't _**move**_; she _**felt**_ like she was _**paralyzed.**_ Triton gave her a look of _**understanding**_ and a _**firm nod**_ before walking in the direction of his father and brother.

Amphitrite _**felt **_like she was _**hyperventilating.**_ Even though she _**knew**_ for a fact she _**wasn't**_ nor _**looked**_ like she was. She didn't _**care**_ what she looked like; her _**full attention**_ was on Percy.

They were _**starting**_ at each other. When all of a sudden Percy's _**arms**_ were around her; _**hugging**_ her like he was _**afraid**_ she would _**disappear.**_ Without her knowledge her arms _**wrapped**_ around Percy with just as much _**power.**_

She knew for a _**fact**_ she would _**never**_ let go ever _**again.**_ Not now that he was _**back**_ in her arms. She _**hiccupped**_ through her _**smile**_ and had _**tears of joy**_ running over her cheeks. Oh yes, she would _**never **_let him _**go**_. She couldn't _**help**_ but be _**afraid**_ to wake up, in case this was a _**dream…**_. Because he was _**here**_; _**home**_! _**Back in her arms**_….back in her arms _**once more**_.


End file.
